Look At Me
by hpfan99
Summary: Snape looks into her eyes for the last time, begging her not to go through with it. Begging her not to marry that man. :I do.: She says. His world crashes.


**A/N: After re-reading HP7, I decided to write this.**

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own anything from the Harry Potter series, including the quote that I used from the book.**

* * *

Look At Me

It was a perfect summer's day. Everything looked crisp and beautiful as the sun shone beautifully onto them, creating a slight glow in the air. There was gentle breeze breathing through the leaves on the trees, making the place look magical. Children looking cheerful and carefree walked down the road, chattering happily. A beautiful church stood in the middle of the scene, completing the wondrous look.

It was the perfect day for a wedding.

A young man thought this bitterly as he watched the scene from a certain distance.

The man was in his late twenties, though his appearance gave him off as a man in his forties. His face was sallow and his eyes were cold black. He appeared as if he hadn't slept in days. The man stood, his figure hidden by the shadow of a tree, as he continued to watch the church. As he knew would happen, a group of wizards appeared out of the thin air. In other words, apparated.

"James! My boy's grown up so fast!" A tall, handsome man thumped his friend on the back, a wide grin set on his face. "It seems like yesterday she was calling you an arrogant toerag."

The man observing twisted his face into a look of pure hatred. His eyes reflecting cold murder followed the four men into the building. He gave a deep sigh as he thought back to the dreadful times that he'd encountered them. He _hated _them. There was no other word for it.

He heard a familiar noise of a car approaching. The car was decorated beautifully. There was no doubt that this was a special occasion. A middle aged couple stepped out of the car, followed by two young ladies. One resembled a horse- she obviously did not want to be there. She sniffed at the air and scowled, folding her arms across her chest.

The other was… beautiful. There was no other word to describe her. Her flowing red hair reached down a little past her shoulders. It was her.

The man couldn't see her face, but that was okay. He'd already memorised every inch of it, a long time ago. He knew the emerald green eyes that she possessed. He knew the exact shape of them- slightly round and beautiful. The shape of an almond.

He stared at the back of her, greedily, not able to see enough of her to satisfy him. For a second, he wondered if this was really happening. Was she really going to do this?

For a split second, he wanted to run out and grab her. He wanted to confess to her of how he felt. He wanted to apologise for the many things he had done. He wanted to hold her and stare into her eyes.

"Mum, Dad! I can't believe it! I'm getting married!" Her voice came, radiating with happiness and excitement. "Oh mum, I love him so much! Daddy, I can't believe this is it!"

His face fell. He knew, now, that the moment of madness was over. What was he doing here? She obviously didn't want him there. But maybe if she could just see him…

But she walked further away. Her silky red hair bounced on her shoulders. He stared at the mass of it- memories coming back to him. He remembered her throwing her head back as she soared higher on the swing… Her shaking her head, smiling, as he revealed one of his secrets. Minutes went past, as he stared down at the bright green grass.

His thoughts slightly faded as there were sounds of loud cracking. As he'd suspected, more wizards had come to enjoy the special event. He heard loud chattering like, "Oh, they're_ finally_ getting married!" and "Aren't they the_ sweetest_ couple ever?"

He didn't bother to disguise the ugly sneer on his face. He didn't join the happy guests. He stood behind the tree, on the other side of the road, merely watching.

He didn't realise that he'd been standing there for slightly longer than an hour, until there was the sound of bells, as the ceremony was starting. He heard the familiar sound of the organ. It was typical of her. She'd always liked the classic and authentic way of doing things. For the first time, there was a slight smile curving at the corner of his mouth.

The smile was there just for a slight second. Barely noticeable. His cold expression took over again as he looked around him. Seeing no one, he made his way towards the gathering of people. His footsteps made no sound. His cloak trailed behind him, impressively. His hand was on the door, about to push it open. But suddenly he stopped.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't watch her do it. Again, he asked himself why he'd come here. Closing his eyes, he felt the feeling of misery overtake him. He braced himself, ready to disapparate.

"James William Potter, do you take this woman as your wife?"

He stopped.

"I do."

"Lily Marie Evans, do you take-"

Forgetting what he was about to do just seconds before, he burst into the church. Everyone was focusing their eyes on the couple at the front. They were waiting for the soon-to-be bride to say those two words. As Snape looked past them, he knew they what they were thinking. "James Potter and Lily Evans- the perfect couple".

He filled up with bitterness, but it increased his determination. He couldn't let her do it. He could not hear it from her lips. Even though she did decide to go through with it, he needed her to see him first. He couldn't bear to let her go- lose her like this- without her seeing him for the last time. Without him staring into her eyes for the last time.

_Lily Evans looked around her, shaking. This was her big moment. She was supposed to say those two words that everyone was expecting, and she would say it. She knew with her heart that she loved James Potter. She wanted to take this all in before she became his and he became hers. _

_For a moment, she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she caught a figure by the door, unmistakably staring at her. Her almond eyes widening slightly, her eyes stared back at him.__ His cold black eyes softened. She saw his lips move.__ Letting out a sharp breath, she remembered__…_

He stood at the door, staring at the love of his life. It was her moment, now. He saw her smile; looking at _Potter_ with what she'd never stared at him with. A look of love.

"_Look at me_" He thought desperately. He wanted her to look at him with the same passion and the same smile. He saw her closing her eyes for a split second. Was she thinking of him?

Then, she did. The few seconds that went by seemed like a life time. Her startling green eyes lingered on his cold black ones. He felt the emotion he'd only ever felt for the girl swoop within him. His eyes were pleading. _Begging _her. _"__Don__'__t do this, Lily.__"_ He whispered so quietly that he, himself, barely heard it. Her emerald eyes seemed to unfocus.

Holding his breath, he stared intensely at her.

"I do."

His world fell. Everything around him was crashing down. He couldn't hear the happy screaming and cheering around him. He could only hear the painful and tormenting scream in his mind. The one thing in his life, he'd been holding on to, was now gone. She could never be his. Had she even thought of him? Had she even seen him?

Had he simply imagined those eyes on his, like the countless times he had?

He replayed it in his mind. For a second, her gaze had been on his. Maybe she hadn't even looked at him. He raised his eyes from the floor, his eyes hard. He looked at the happy married couple. She wasn't even looking at him now. She was smiling and laughing as she was lifted up into her husband's arms.

He couldn't take it. He couldn't breathe. He had to get out of here. Wrenching the door open, he ran out of the happy place. Everything around him was swivelling around. He managed to stumble over to the tree he had been hiding behind. He collapsed down onto the grass.

Closing his eyes, he felt the tears burn down his cheek.

She didn't care about him. He didn't have her love. What was he supposed to do _now_, knowing that she could never be with him?

_"…__-You __see__, you don__'__t even deny that__'__s what you__'__re all aiming to be! You can__'__t wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?__"_

He saw her again, her eyes flashing angrily. Then he saw her and Potter kissing.

He felt anger building up his throat.

_Potter_.

Quidditch Captain. Head Boy. Handsome. Popular. Teacher's pet. Prankster. Gryffindor. _Lily__'__s love._

The opposite of Severus Snape. Always would be.

That was it. Lily expected him to do so. _Potter_ would never do it. Oh no, he was _perfect_. Maybe that was why he, _Severus __Snape_, would. He'd be the opposite.

_"__Severus __Snape__. I am pleased to see that you are wise enough to join me.__"_

_"__Yes__…__Master.__"_

* * *

**A/N: Whew, that was long. I hope you enjoyed it :) Please, pretty please, review! I was suddenly inspired to write this at 11pm. xD**

**I'd be really chuffed if you gave me your opinion of this story:) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
